


It's Pythagoras' theorem after all

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Three sentence Thursday [6]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: I like to think that jason is helping because he loves pythagoras and wants him to get some sleep, M/M, but he knows pythagoras will only get some proper sleep when he's finished so he helps him, that's why I've tagged it Jagoras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	It's Pythagoras' theorem after all

Jason hated seeing the mathematician so worn out, he’d hardly eaten  or slept over the past few days, instead he spent his time working, Pythagoras was currently asleep, head resting on a pile of notes.

Jason picked up one of the sheets looking at the complicated sketches he could tell Pythagoras was nearly there, he just wasn’t noticing one obvious factor.

Jason picked up the stick of charcoal and replicating Pythagoras’s writing added to the notes helping him on the way, he didn’t feel guilty, after all it was only because Pythagoras had invented his theorem that Jason knew it.


End file.
